Mr Monk and the British Detective
by Minstrel of the Elves
Summary: When Shelly Holmes tennant is murdered she calls for aid from her famous cousin Sherlock Holmes. Yet at the same time police consultant Adrian Monk does not enjoy working on the crime with a partner. Yet while Holmes is trying to help his cousin he is constantly irritated by Monk. Can the two of them work together and find the killer before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

The story of this mystery is being told through the eyes of the two amazing companions of our illustrious detectives, Adrian Monk and Sherlock Holmes. The view of Adrian Monk will be told through letters from his assistant Natalie Teeger writing to her friend Lt. Steven Albright who first appeared in the episode "Mr Monk is Underwater".

The side of Holmes will be told through the journals of Dr. John Watson, M.D. as is normal of the Conan Doyle mysteries. If you wish to imagine the story as I do this Holmes is the version portrayed by Jeremy Brett.

Yet Now Without further ado I present my story.

Dear Steven,

How are things in Europe? Have you settled in yet? I am dying for some news from you! Julie sends her love and Mr. Monk says hello, though he still is a bit flustered about the incident with the submarine. Dr. Bell says he'll get over it, eventually.

Everything has been normal here in San Fransisco. That is if you can call deranged lunatics and murderers still roaming the streets normal, speaking of which that brings me to the main part of my letter.

Today we were called to an apartment building where a young woman had obviously killed herself. She was hanging from the wall on a hook, by a noose. Goodness I still don't know how I do this every day. Everyone had assumed that she had killed herself, until the landlady found a note from the killer. That's when they called us in. Captain Stottlemeyer and the rest of the homicide department searched the entire room for hours, yet they didn't find a thing, not a sign of a struggle, not a fingerprint, or a trace of anyone else. Mr. Monk came in and also searched, he did the whole thing with his hands and everything! But he was just as confused as we were.

Eventually the landlady, Shelly, a short plump woman with a British accent told us that we had nothing to worry about because her cousin, who seems to be a detective back in England had just left for the states and would be here tomorrow.

Well I can tell you Mr. Monk didn't like the idea but the Captain said he didn't have a choice because she (Shelly) was technically hiring a private consultant.

Well now we simply have to wait until he gets here to resume the case.

Love always,

Natalie

**A/N**

Well tell me what you thought! Please Review and stay tuned for the next chapter shall come within the next few days, _Farewell!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

And now here is the second chapter, narrated by Dr Watson M.D. Please review when your'e done!

June 15 2013

We have arrived in America after a day of flying. Upon receiving the mail yesterday Holmes spoke about a rare subject in our daily conversation.

"Have I ever told you Watson," he asked, "about my cousin Shelia in America?"

"The only family which you have ever named to me was your brother Mycroft," I answered, surprised that he had asked me. For Holmes rarely forgot anything.

"She is ten years younger than I, she moved to America five years ago to start her get the "Full world experience" she currently owns an apartment building in San Fransisco. Yesterday her best tennat was killed."

"Oh how horrible! Why may I ask are you telling me this now though?" I questioned.

"Because" he answered in a quick curt manner, "she has asked me to come and help with the investigation. It appears to be a suicide. It would be if not for a note which the killer wrote with the victims blood "Rache"

"Obviously it was someone with a vendetta against her, for "Rache", if we are assuming correctly, is used as the German word for "revenge". Reminds me of our first case, a '"Study in Scarlet"' Holmes chuckled to himself while he reflected on the memory.

"When are we to leave?" I asked.

"In two hours. Pack your bags Watson for it seems that Shelia has already arranged us flights."

We arrived in San Fransisco, as I said earlier, today, at one in the morning. We had enough time before we turned in to meet the police and say hello to Shelia. It did not bode well with my companion that he was going to work with another detective. His irritation did not subside upon saying hello to Shelia, or Shelly.

She is a quite talkative woman and continued to go on and on even making me rather annoyed. Holmes felt much better once we left her home and got to the hotel.

He told me that I should go ahead and sleep for he was not at all tired but wished to take a walk around the city.

He grabbed his cane, coat and hat and was off.

**A/N**

Hope you liked it. Stay tuned for more!


End file.
